darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Friendship
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred Robustus walks into the medical bay after a rest and recharge cycle, neither were as restorative as he needed and his dreams had been disturbing to say the least. He moves over to a chair to sit and contemplate. Shred was already in the medical lab, looking over her schematics on one screen, and also watching her losing battle against Nitrogear on another screen. As Robustus walks in, she pauses the playback, looking over to hm and nodding faintly, "Hey Robustus. " Robustus looks distant for a few moments, then shifts his gaze toward Shred. "Oh hello Shred. Sorry if I didn't greet you as I walked in.. got some things on my mind." he explains, then glancing at the screen. "Upset about that loss?" he asks. Shred smiles to Robustus, "Its ok.. Want to talk about it?" she gestures to a chair beside herself, then when Robustus asks if she was upset about her loss, she shakes her head, "Somewhat. At least the guy I lost to was the one who won it in the end.. Still.. I look like I was moving at quarter speed." Robustus looks thoughtful a moment at the gesture to the chair, then stands up from the one he settled in. "You are still getting used to your body, it was to be expected. But at least now you know where your improvements are needed." he settles down in the chair next to you. Shred shrugs, "Pretty much everywhere. If I am that slow on my feet in the Arena, in real combat it will get me killed." Robustus inclines his head, "Give it time, just practice every day to get your body to where you want it." he suggests, then cocks his head. "So.. you want to know what's on my mind?" Shred nods, "Yes, that's right Robustus.. We're friends, right? And Friends talk to one another... " she smiles, before chuckling softly, "I'd thought I might gain an advantage by fighting without a cranial sensor array... " Robustus mms, "That was an unusual decision I must say." the he looks into your optics with his own, "Yes.. we are friends." he agrees, "But I am wondering something about that.." Shred smiles, looking to Robustus, "Oh? What were you wondering, Rob?" she looks to be relatively at ease as she speaks, "You can ask me anything. " Robustus inclines his head, looking a bit relieved that you are open to what he needs to know. "I was wondering if it was just a friendship and nothing more or if there was a chance of it being more sometime in the future. If you aren't open to it I totally understand." Shred blinks her optics a moment, looking stunned.. "M..more than friendship? Well.. I.. I don't know Robustus.. I mean.. " she looks decidedly guarded all of a sudden, and she lowers her head.. "Let's just.. take things slowly, ok? Last person I let in.. tried and nearly succeeded in killing me. You know?" Robustus watches that reaction carefully, "I feared as much." he murmurs honestly. "Just know Shred that I am here and will support you any way I can. I am content it is just friendship if that is all it can be." he smiles a little, then picks up another tangent, "I am concerned about something else, I hope you won't share what I need to say with Megatron." Shred hmms softly, and she nods, "Go on.. I won't share any private information with anyone. What's up, Robustus?" Robustus reads your optics a few moments, then says in a whisper, "I am concerned about our prisoner, Chimera, and what Megatron may do to her." he explains, "She has stated so vehemently she wants nothing to do with this army. Goa and I tried to tell her she may have no choice, but I'm afraid that she will anger the Emperor to the point he will consider something aggressively violent." Shred hmms, shaking her head slightly, "I see. I don't really know what to suggest. If she refuses to listen to reason, on her own head be it. We can't just let her go, Robustus. " Robustus inclines his head a little, "I learned firsthand what Megatron does to those that let prisoners get away." he notes, a frown upon his lips. He sighs and shakes his head. "Still cannot believe Goa of all mechs brought her in." Shred frowns, looking to Robustus a moment, "What do you mean by that, Robustus?" You say, "Which part?" Shred says, "That you cannot believe Robustus brought her in." Robustus ahs, "I just thought Goa would be the last one to go out there, find her, and bring her in. She was very upset at him." Shred nods, "He's a loyal Decepticon. He does what he has to.." Sighing a moment, she shakes her head, " I take it we have a full medical scan of her by now?" Robustus folds his hands into his lap as he sits straight in his chair. "We had one before when we had her last time. I have fixed her yet again. Just bothers me that all that work may be for nothing if Megatron does anything that I fear he is capable of doing to her." Shred lowers her head, sadness in her optics, "Then we have to hope Megatron can convince her to join us. Otherwise, she's as good as slagged." Robustus studies that look, "Perhaps if another femme spoke with her.. gave her a reason to be with us.. maybe she would reconsider her viewpoint. It would be a shame to let one so young, vibrant, and lovely as well as obviously skilled in what she does to just die because she defies our Lord." Shred laughs hollowly, "Sweet primus, Tel me you are not suggesting what I think you are.. " Robustus cocks his head, "What do you think I am suggesting Shred?" Shred says, "That I should try to convince her." You say, "Do you have another suggestion of who should approach her then?" Shred hrms, "Slipstream or Firestorm." Robustus shakes his head a little, "Doubt I could convince either of them of doing so. Maybe I'll just talk to her myself again before our Lord sees her, try one last time to see that her own death is all that will occur if our Lord does not get his way." Shred nods, and she sighs, "I'll try to help, but I'm not that good at persuading people." You say, "I understand Shred." he reaches over and pats a hand, "I am not either, but I'm still willing to try." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs